Falling From Grace
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: K' y Máxima son dos cazadores de "criaturas": de pueblo en pueblo, buscando dinero e información. En Grace Park, sin embargo, se encontrarán con algo que K', la fuerza bruta del equipo, al parecer no estaba listo para enfrentar. K'xKula, UA, vampiros. Capítulo 2
1. Chapter 1

**Holahola! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Supongo que este fic podría considerarse mi regreso oficial, jaja, yo solita dándome importancia u.u**

**Qué puedo decir de este capítulo 1…explicaciones, todo muy sencillo, una simple introducción según yo. Poco a poco se irá poniendo más fuerte, claro, conforme mi cerebro vaya captando y dándole forma a las ideas.**

**Pues bien, aquí lo tienen.**

**KOF no me pertenece. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente de un fan para los fans.**

_**Falling from grace**_

_**Capítulo 1: Grace Park**_

Frente a él se extendía aquel pueblo que parecía tan tranquilo y alegre. Le dio la sensación de que no tenía que estar allí, de que su presencia era…como una mancha, como un problema en ese lugar. Se quitó los lentes oscuros, poco comunes dados el lugar y la época, pero en realidad no le importaba que la gente lo viera raro. Había viajado a tantos lugares, y sin embargo pasaba el tiempo y él no conseguía encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas y a sus problemas y era quizás por eso que aunque quisiera no podía pasar por alto aquella nueva misión.

Atrás de él, los pasos de su compañero sonaron en el piso, fuertes, firmes y pesados. Aunque no volteó, lo sintió perfectamente cuando se paró a sus espaldas mirando hacia adelante igual que él.

-¿Es realmente necesario?- preguntó por enésima vez y recibió la misma respuesta.

-No hay duda. Hey, si no encontramos al doctor me imagino que al menos ganaremos algo de dinero esta vez, ¿No?

-Sí, ¿Cómo la última vez?- preguntó con ironía- Ya me estoy cansando.

-Qué novedad- contestó el otro en el mismo tono, y a K' se le formó una mueca de disgusto al escuchar sus palabras.

Máxima lo miró mientras se volvía a poner los lentes y hacía un gesto mostrando los colmillos. Odiaba ser tratado como un niño, pero él siempre terminaba haciéndolo sentir así. Como sea. Entrar a esa aldea no le hacía mucha gracia pero al menos esa vez era necesario.

Caminaron hacia allá. Conforme se iban a cercando a su destino dentro de la villa, iban creando curiosidad entre los presentes, ya por Máxima, que era extremadamente alto y llamaba la atención aunque no lo quisiera, ya por él, K', que usaba ropas inusualmente oscuras y parecía más que dispuesto a atacar al primer idiota que quisiera pasarse de listo o de gracioso.

Se internaron en la posada del lugar, y pidieron café. Una mujer mayor les sirvió sin hacer preguntas, pero sobretodo sin mirarlos de la misma manera que el resto de los habitantes; probablemente más impuesta que nadie a recibir gente extraña en su negocio. Tomaron el café sin hacer mayores observaciones y finalmente Máxima se acercó a la mujer para solicitarle que les diera habitaciones. Pensaban quedarse allí el tiempo que les tomara cumplir con el trato que iban a negociar con los líderes de la aldea.

En aquel lugar la mayoría eran trabajadores de campo. Vivían de lo que cosechaban y de los animales que ellos mismos criaban. No era un lugar muy grande pero tampoco era pequeño. La gente más rica eran el médico, un abogado, un contador, el posadero junto con su esposa y el alcalde, y era con ellos precisamente con quienes tenían que hablar para terminar de concretar los términos de su estadía en la aldea o villa, conocida entonces como Grace Park.

Era ya época de frío, por lo que el café les había caído de maravilla. En las calles había nieve, ya acomodada hacia los lados para que no estorbara en el camino de los transeúntes, pero en ese momento no estaba cayendo nada y en general todo estaba de lo más tranquilo. Todo estaba nublado, de modo que dentro de la posada todas las lámparas estaban encendidas. El lugar parecía cálido, pero esto contrastaba notablemente con las miradas de los presentes, frías, como si no quisieran a los visitantes allí.

Por supuesto que eso a Máxima y a K' les venía valiendo un soberano cacahuate.

-Dijeron que vendrían dentro de media hora- les dijo la posadera de repente, pues sabía perfectamente lo que hacían allí- me pidieron que los llevara al cuarto especial.

Les sirvió un poco más de café y les indicó que cuando lo terminaban ella los llevaría allí.

El cuarto especial era, obviamente, una habitación que se encontraba comunicada al comedor de la posada por una pequeña y discreta puerta de madera por la cual Máxima apenas consiguió pasar. Dentro de la austera y fría habitación había una mesa larga con varias sillas.

Había rumores en la aldea de la existencia de aquella habitación. Se decía que en ella se habían tomado decisiones que habían decidido el rumbo de aquel lugar en términos políticos y económicos, y que incluso los criminales más sanguinarios que Grace Park hubiera conocido habían estado allí alguna vez planeando sus fechorías.

Lo cierto era que el cuarto no tenía nada de especial. K' y Máxima se sentaron ante la mesa en total silencio en lo que llegaban los caballeros con quienes tenían qué hablar.

-¿Me dejarás negociar esta vez?- preguntó Máxima después de un par de minutos de este profundo silencio, mirando sus manos sobre la mesa y por lo tanto, haciendo enojar un poco (solo un poco) a K'- en el pueblo anterior estuviste a punto de matar al alcalde.

-Como quieras- repuso él subiendo los pies a la mesa y recargando la cabeza hacia atrás como si planeara quedarse dormido.

Los tan mencionados caballeros llegaron puntuales como reloj suizo.

Máxima se puso de pie educadamente para recibirlos y como era de esperarse K' ni se molestó en hacerles ver que había notado su presencia.

Cada quien tomó su asiento y comenzaron a hablar con Máxima de cosas que para ser sinceros no eran de su incumbencia, o más bien, no le importaban en lo más mínimo, de modo que no puso atención. Tampoco le importaba mucho saber a qué trato llegaban, de todas maneras su trabajo era su trabajo y eso no iba a cambiar conforme al trato que hiciera Máxima con ellos.

Aun así tuvo que escuchar; no podía dormirse aunque era lo que quería, y eso era malo para su _relativamente buen humor_.

-Verá, señor- decía el alcalde a Máxima- esto se está saliendo de nuestro control. Ya no es posible ocultar las desapariciones y aunque no ha sido gente que valga la pena…recuperar- dudó- es muy difícil seguir ocultándolo. No sabemos qué más decirle a la gente y tememos que en cualquier momento sigan… nuestros hijos.

-Y quieren que cacemos a la bestia, o lo que sea que está causándolo, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto. Mientras más discretos sean, mejor.

En realidad siempre hablaban en términos de "cacería" como si hablaran de perseguir animales salvajes, cuando lo que querían decir era que cazarían "criaturas" de dudosa naturaleza.

La gente de esos lugares estaba convencida de que cuando sucedía algo así, que parecía sin explicación, tenía que ser obra de algún ser maligno, de otro mundo. Se hablaba de hombres lobo, hombres pájaro, brujas, fantasmas y vampiros, apariciones y aberraciones de todo tipo y K' y Máxima habían aprendido a aprovechar esas situaciones para redituarse algo de dinero para vivir y para encontrar cierta información que necesitaban.

La mayoría de las veces, más bien, casi todas, habían resultado situaciones provocadas por algún animal salvaje o por los humanos que habitaban el lugar, aprovechando la ignorancia de la gente para llevar a efecto sus crímenes, a veces de maneras sanguinarias e injustificadas. Sin embargo, los pocos encuentros con lo sobrenatural habían sido suficientes para que ambos tomaran siempre sus precauciones y para que K' no se confiara demasiado al ir a enfrentar a las "criaturas". Después de todo, él era la fuerza bruta del equipo.

-Nuestro precio- indicó Máxima, luego de escribir la cifra en un papel y entregarla al presunto alcalde. Éste la leyó, la mostró al resto de los hombres y se limpió la frente con un pañuelo- más la estancia en la posada y comidas. Nuestro trabajo será rápido y eficaz si contamos con todo lo necesario y si no somos interrumpidos por ningún motivo. En caso de que no se cumplan nuestros términos abandonaremos Grace Park lo antes posible. A cambio de que se cumplan, sin embargo, aseguramos limpieza, discreción y la menor cantidad de víctimas.

-Pa…parece justo- admitió el hombre.

-Pueden disponer de la posada y la comida cuando quieran- agregó el posadero- pero su pago lo tendrán en cuanto entreguen a la criatura.

-Junto con la información- agregó el médico, poniendo una mano firmemente sobre la mesa.

Máxima lo miró gravemente. Eso sin duda era lo más importante. Le interesaba cumplir esa misión. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca…

-Redactaré un contrato y se los haré llegar para que lo firmen- dijo entonces el abogado- mañana en la mañana a más tardar.

-Yo estaré al pendiente de todas las cuentas y de ser el caso, los daños que esto pueda causar a nuestra aldea, ya saben, los monetarios- agregó el contador- cualquier cosa que no esté estipulada en el contrato les será descontada, ¿está claro?

-No habla con un idiota, señor- aclaró Máxima sin perder la compostura. Se puso de pie trabajosamente dado su gran tamaño comparado con el de las sillas- Vamos a descansar, K'. Señores, esperaremos ese contrato. Que pasen buenas noches.

Los hombres inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de despedida.

Máxima y K' salieron de la habitación y subieron al segundo piso de la posada, en donde estaban los cuartos.

…

Al día siguiente comenzarían con el trabajo.

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer debido al aspecto descuidado que ambos hombres ofrecían, su método consistía en un sistema pensado y afinado con el paso del tiempo y las experiencias. Llevarían ya uno años en el negocio y solo habían fallado un par de veces. Nada despreciable, considerando lo mal que lo pasaban otros.

Su plan tradicional consistía en varias fases, de las cuales la primera era más que vital. Era el reconocimiento de la zona, les tomaba un par de días hacerlo, y consistía básicamente en recorrer la localidad de cabo a rabo registrando toda la información necesaria, que no escapara ningún detalle.

Registraban el tipo de viviendas que había, los edificios más importantes como punto de referencia, los lugares públicos como el parque central o la iglesia, la alcaldía, la escuela. La salida y la entrada de la ciudad, así como los caminos que se podían tomar y a dónde llevaban, si había algún callejón cerrado, los límites con el bosque e incluso el cementerio. Los lugares más importantes donde se reunía la gente, las casas de los habitantes más prominentes y obviamente, los lugares donde se habían encontrado a las víctimas de la "criatura" en cuestión, o donde se les había visto por última vez.

A K' le daba igual, pero, para ser justos, ayudaba a Máxima a llevar a cabo esta parte del plan. Claro que él nunca había sido bueno interpretando información, pero así como era un buen cazador de criaturas, podría decirse que era un buen cazador de datos.

No necesitaba una libreta, en realidad tenía una buena memoria. Medio en broma, le decía a Máxima que quizás era por la falta de uso. Por supuesto que cuando lo decía no sonreía, pero Max quería pensar que por lo menos comenzaba a tomarse a sí mismo un poco menos en serio. Quería, de verdad quería pensarlo.

De modo que K' recorría la parte del pueblo que le tocaba y buscaba a Máxima para reportar sus avances y el asunto marchaba como siempre de maravilla.

Era la parte, desde el punto de vista de K', más aburrida del trabajo. Las horas se le pasaban lentas.

…

Desde un par de días antes de su llegada, en Grace Park se había impuesto toque de queda desde las 6 de la tarde, la hora en que la oscuridad casi se había adueñado por completo del cielo. Sin embargo no era costumbre de K' obedecer ese tipo de reglas y le daba igual lo que le dijera la gente, él no era un habitante de ese lugar- realmente, no era habitante de ningún lado- así que salió a caminar para pasar un rato a solas entre los caminos del lugar.

Pasaron las horas sin que se diera cuenta, lo cual era un problema que se le repetía a menudo; siempre había tenido una tendencia terrible por permanecer con la mente en blanco aun cuando sabía muy bien que necesitaba mantenerse lúcido, que debía estar alerta para evitar perderse, ser atacado o cualquier cosa peor.

Había días que simplemente no le importaba.

Había días en que simplemente deseaba desaparecer y si su propia irresponsabilidad lo provocaba, por él no había nada mejor.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, y con ella la oscuridad, hacía mayor frío. K' no lo sentía casi, no por nada una corriente de fuego corría permanentemente por su sangre…esa sangre que tanto odiaba…

Sin embargo comenzó a sentir las fuertes corrientes de aire que casi lo tiraban al piso…una ventisca.

De pronto, todas esas oleadas de fuego interno no fueron suficientes para calmar esta sensación, el frío comenzó a adueñarse de su cuerpo y a recorrer cada parte de él, sintió claramente el momento en que se entumeció de golpe, como si de un momento a otro le hubieran sacado todo de adentro, como si repentinamente estuviera completamente vacío.

A pesar de que la sensación apenas era soportable, siguió caminando, como siempre lo hacía.

Trató de volver a la posada, pero tan en blanco iba su mente que había olvidado el camino. Estaba en una parte de Grace Park que no conocía, quizás, esa parte la había explorado Máxima y él aún no la conocía.

Se recargó contra la pared de un edificio que no sabía qué rayos era, no podía ya ni pensar.

Miró hacia todas partes. Su respiración se agitó, y reconoció en su nuca y en todo su cuerpo la sensación inconfundible de que estaba siendo observado.

Su piel se erizó y se tensó como la de una bestia que percibe el peligro. No pudo evitarlo. Su mano comenzó a temblar y sintió el fuego circulado por todo su cuerpo con muchísima más fuerza que antes, como si fuera a incendiarse por dentro, pero tantas sensaciones repentinamente mezcladas le impidieron por completo moverse, actuar.

No, no. Se sentía terriblemente patético y avergonzado, deseaba con todas sus ganas correr e irse lejos. Nunca antes se había sentido así, y por dios, le dolía, le dolía tanto, alguna parte de su cuerpo, ¿su corazón?

En un último momento de lucidez, pudo echar una mirada a su alrededor.

Dos luces rojizas en la distancia resaltaban entre la nieve de la ventisca y la oscuridad.

Las luces se fueron acercando poco a poco, y aunque transmitían cierta calidez, la sensación de peligro y de miedo solo se acrecentó, como nunca en la vida le había sucedido. No podía moverse. No conseguía correr.

Las flamas de sus manos parecían haberse quedado atascadas, luchaban por salir, pero él simplemente no conseguía sacarlas.

Trató de quitarse el guante que las controlaba, pero su otra mano temblaba tanto que no era capaz de moverla a voluntad, y aun cuando la acercó suficiente para tratar de retirar el guante, sus dedos fallaron miserablemente, provocándole además un fuerte dolor al chocar las yemas entumidas contra el cuero duro que envolvía su mano.

-Aléjate- dijo, con voz temblorosa mientras las luces se acercaban cada vez más a él. De repente se posaron sobre él y claramente sintió un empujón que lo tiró al suelo con suma facilidad- aléjate, engendro, déjame.

El último deseo de un animal acorralado.

No estaba listo para enfrentársele, no podía moverse, seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, seguía temblando, seguía sintiendo ese peso sobre él, como si una persona estuviera montada sobre su cuerpo y no le permitiera moverse en lo absoluto.

Pronto sintió un dolor terrible en su cuello. La claridad de la mordida lo sofocó, era más que evidente que lo que fuera, quería tragarlo, quería alimentarse de él, de su sangre.

Estaba dando todo de sí por mantenerse despierto, pero era más fuerte que él mismo, la mordida era salvaje, era cruel, sentía claramente su cuello desgarrarse y su sangre manando de la herida, cada vez más grande era el vacío dentro de su cuerpo. Manoteó, lanzó puñetazos al aire pero ese lo que fuera lo esquivaba con facilidad y maestría, sus piernas también se movían pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía liberarse del agarre.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la llama nunca salió. Con un… miedo descomunal, sintió lo que creyó eran las últimas gotas de su sangre corriendo por su cuerpo antes de que fueran absorbidas por esa boca. Sabía que debía estar muerto ya. O por lo menos, a punto de morirse.

Eso era indudable.

Escuchó una risa suave y musical, de una mujer, muy cerca de su oído. Y tuvo la sensación inconfundible, de un beso. Un beso húmedo que dejó una mancha roja alrededor de él. No pudo ver más. Sintió el sabor de la sangre inundando su boca y bajando por su garganta, su propia sangre entrando a borbotones a través de ella, por sus dientes, su lengua…

La esencia de la mujer inundó su cuerpo. Era una mezcla de vainilla, nieve y sangre.

Se sintió marcado.

Cerró los ojos y no tuvo noticia de más.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio borroso. Máxima estaba viéndolo con cara de preocupación. Le decía que se mantuviera despierto, le preguntaba qué le había pasado, si estaba bien.

No pudo responder. Su lengua estaba adormecida. Estiró su mano hacia su amigo pero no llegó muy lejos. La dejó caer y decidió dejarse dormir.

A lo lejos la voz de Máxima se apagó y él se quedó completamente dormido dentro de una eterna mancha roja.

Continuará…

**Y bueno, aquí está la introducción. Como dije, muy sencilla pero, ¡Hey! Díganme qué les pareció.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra.**


	2. Estás perdonado

**Hola hola! Me tardé porque he estado ocupada con otras cosillas y proyectos que he estado haciendo. De todas formas, gracias por leer y por dejar reviews. **

**Si alguien leyó "Rojo Carmesí" quizás recuerden que en alguna parte de la trama se menciona a Whip y a su desaparición o posible muerte, pero decidí en ese momento no desarrollar ese lado de la trama. Esta vez trataré de retomarlo de alguna manera, aquí. No sé qué vaya a salir :p pero espero que sea algo bueno, jeje. **

**KOF no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic. Los personajes son propiedad de SNK y yo solo soy una humilde ficker y aprendiz de escritora.**

**Sin más, pasemos al fic.**

_**Falling from Grace**_

_**Capítulo 2: Estás perdonado**_

K' se enderezó de golpe en cuanto pudo recuperar un poco de consciencia. Miró a su alrededor, y tardó al menos dos minutos en ubicarse, en recordar todo lo que había pasado. Al recordar, no pudo evitar tocar ansiosamente su cuello y su cabeza en busca de heridas o de vendajes que evidenciaran la realidad de las imágenes que se rehacían en su cabeza poco a poco.

En eso estaba cuando Máxima entró y lo encontró en este estado de ansiedad y nerviosismo que era tan raro ver en él, mas no imposible. Negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras le dejaba una taza de café en la mesa.

-No eres un vampiro, K'.

K' volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, como si le preguntara qué era lo que quería decir. Máxima se encogió de hombros, pues sabía que ambos sabían de qué hablaba.

-Déjate de estas cosas, K'. Ya te lo dije.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Máxima soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se sentaba a lado de la cama en una silla, a beber su propia taza de café que también había traído consigo. K' tragó saliva ante la imposibilidad de hablar producto de los nervios ante lo que su amigo pudiera decirle.

-Ocurrió que como siempre, no me escuchaste y saliste a caminar tú solo. Regresaste pálido, ojeroso y sin poder ni hablar. Te quedaste inconsciente y tuviste una fiebre terrible. Por suerte no pasó a mayores.

-Pero...- se volvió a tocar el cuello- yo vi…unos ojos. Y sentí que me mordió, era….

-Un sueño, K'. Lo sé, gritabas algo para que te soltara, y lanzabas golpes y patadas y apenas te pude contener. K', escúchame, no eres un vampiro, te lo juro.

K' se incorporó por completo y caminó hasta un espejo que estaba colocado a lado de un armario. Se miró, y para empezar comprobó que se reflejaba, pero aún así levantó la barbilla y analizó su cuello con detenimiento. No tenía nada, absolutamente, ni un rasguño.

-Sé que sigues asustado por lo de…

-Ni lo menciones.

K' solía tener recuerdos en los que él y su hermana Whip eran niños. Pequeños rasguños de su pasado casi completamente olvidado. Lo malo era que estos mínimos fragmentos que quizás pudieron haberle dado algún tipo de identidad, solían ser simplemente cosas demasiado malas para que valiera la pena recordarlos.

Entre ellos estaba el recuerdo de un ataque, que por cierto era la razón por la que K' creía firmemente en las _criaturas _y constantemente vivía con el miedo de comprobar que había sido convertido en vampiro en algún enfrentamiento, incluso sin haber recibido una mordida o un contacto mínimo con alguna criatura. No había cosa en este mundo que lo aterrara más, o más bien, quizás era la única cosa que lo aterraba. Saberse inmortal hubiera sido la peor pesadilla en que se hubiera podido encontrar, de ser el caso.

Máxima se había dado cuenta de este miedo suyo casi por accidente, y cada vez que lo mencionaba K' lo callaba. No era de extrañar que tuviera pesadillas al respecto, el problema era que no parecía ser capaz de discernir por sí mismo cuándo era un sueño y cuándo era realidad lo que pasaba por su mente.

Varias veces ya Máxima se había visto obligado a decírselo, no, no era un vampiro, o al menos, aún no había tenido la mala suerte de ser convertido en uno. Que para el trabajo que hacían, era algo que podía ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Como K' ya estaba bien, decidió no seguir diciéndole nada ni preguntarle qué tipo de pesadilla había tenido en esta ocasión.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día, decidieron seguir con la segunda fase de su plan habitual, que consistía básicamente en el reconocimiento de los habitantes de la villa. Esto lo lograrían con la ayuda del posadero y del sacerdote. Ellos eran quienes conocían casi a la perfección a todos quienes vivían allí.

Este trabajo no fue difícil, pero sí bastante laborioso. El posadero primero estuvo pensando cuidadosamente y enlistando todas las familias que conocía, que de todas formas no eran demasiadas en la villa. Si llegaban a 25 era bastante.

Solo que para confirmar tuvieron que ir a la iglesia a hablar con el sacerdote.

Llegaron en mal momento. Era domingo y a pesar de la nieve y el frío había una misa, de modo que la iglesia y el pequeño patio delantero que ésta tenía estaban atestados de personas, además de que obviamente el sacerdote debía de estar ocupado.

Decidieron esperar afuera.

Cuando la misa terminó, ayudados por la lista que habían hecho con la ayuda del posadero y sus descripciones, fueron identificando poco a poco a las familias que había allí. El interior de la iglesia ya se había disipado bastante así que ellos se animaron a entrar a buscar al sacerdote.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, K' se distrajo viendo las pinturas, las esculturas y las citas de la biblia que había en las paredes. Por fuera, el edificio era muy humilde, pero por dentro era bastante imponente, quizás por las imágenes que ofrecían, tan profundas, por decirlo de alguna manera. No era que realmente le importaran, que fuera creyente o que fueran a hacer un cambio en él. Pero esas cosas le recordaban a Seirah…a Whip.

Tan distraído estaba que solo lo sacó de sus pensamientos el haber golpeado con su cuerpo a otra persona.

Escuchó el quejido de una voz débil, y volteó solo para ver a una jovencita rubia, exquisitamente vestida, que ahora estaba en el piso de rodillas.

-Fíjate por donde vas, mocosa-, le dijo con su tono violento y habitual, iba a seguir caminando sin darle más importancia pero en seguida tuvo que dar un paso atrás porque una espada apuntaba directo a su garganta. Levantó la vista y alzó las manos, conteniendo un poco la respiración.

-Fíjese usted por donde va, señor- replicó la portadora de esa espada, que era una mujer alta, de largo cabello negro, que estaba parada atrás de la joven.

La muchacha se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano para que bajara la espada.

-No es necesario, Diana- indicó con una voz muy dulce, pero a la vez firme. Miró a K' por última ocasión y continuó su camino. Su andar denotaba propiedad y altivez. La otra mujer también le echó una última mirada, pero de desdén. Ambas salieron de la iglesia.

…

K' llegó a donde Máxima hablaba con el sacerdote, y ellos, evidentemente, lo había visto todo. El hombre lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Debería tener un poco más de cuidado, joven. La señorita no es alguien con quien usted esté en posición de incordiar.

K' levantó los hombros y mostró un gesto de desprecio. El sacerdote le tiró un manotazo en la cara que lo sorprendió.

-Y tenga algo de respeto. Quítese esos lentes.

K' hizo caso, muy a su pesar. Suficiente tenía con una amenaza ese día.

El sacerdote hizo lo que podía, confirmando la información que tenían y ratificando lo que a su parecer estaba mal, agregando detalles por aquí y por allá. En efecto, en la villa había exactamente 26 familias, y ya tenían los apellidos y direcciones de todas ellas, además de las características distintivas de la mayoría de los habitantes.

El resto del día se les fue en confirmar la información de la manera más discreta que podían, tratando de no hacer demasiada evidente la vigilancia que estaban ejerciendo sobre los habitantes.

El día siguiente, y el siguiente a ese, se les fue haciendo este trabajo.

Por la noche del tercer día se quedaron en el comedor de la posada hasta tarde, repasando todo por última vez y asegurándose de que toda la información estuviera en orden.

O más bien dicho, Máxima se ocupaba en esto mientras K' ponía cara de fastidio. El lugar se encontraba ya vacío. La única persona además de ellos era el posadero, que se había quedado a limpiar las mesas. Una vez que terminó, le ofreció a cada uno una taza de té y se sentó con ellos a la mesa, bebiendo una él también.

Máxima agradeció el gesto y devolvió su mirada a la lista. Mordió su lápiz y su gesto se torció.

-¿Qué hay de la señorita?

Esta pregunta hizo que K' levantara la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Cuál señorita?

-La de la iglesia- explicó su amigo. Volteó a ver al posadero- ¿la conoce? Es una joven, no tiene más de 20 años. Rubia, muy linda y bien vestida. Parece que de muy buena posición.

-Oh, ¿de casualidad iba acompañada de una mujer muy alta y fuerte?

-Esa misma- confirmó K' recordando la espada acercándose a su cuello.

-Esa señorita es la condesa Kula Diamond. Sus padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo y ella heredó muy joven el título, el dinero y las propiedades. Es una mujer muy rica y culta, y en la alta sociedad del reino se le da el trato de una princesa.

-¿Y qué hace una mujer de tanta alcurnia en la misa de una pequeña villa como esta? Sobre todo considerando lo que ha estado pasando por aquí últimamente- preguntó Máxima.

-Ella tiene un hermoso castillo en las montañas y le gusta venir en invierno. Cada cierto tiempo viene a la villa a atender la misa o a donar dinero a la iglesia y a la escuela. Es una joven muy noble.

-No cabe duda. ¿Valdrá la pena incluirla en nuestra lista?

-Háganlo si quieren, pero debo decirles que aunque lo crean necesario no pueden acercarse a ella.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó K' en tono brusco.

-Porque la mujer que siempre está con ella, Diana, es una guardiana feroz. En teoría, es un crimen ponerle a la señorita Diamond una mano encima, y ni Diana ni ninguno de los sirvientes que van con ellas dudarán un segundo en atacar a quien se tome el atrevimiento.

-Ese debería ser el crimen- puntualizó K' a su vez, cruzando los brazos, evidentemente molesto.

El posadero no quitó la misma expresión preocupada que le habían visto antes al sacerdote. Se vio obligado a insistir.

-La señorita Diamond es muy compasiva. Ella es la única que puede contener a Diana. Le ha perdonado la vida a muchas personas incontables veces.

-¿Y quién es esa estúpida mocosa para perdonar o no a alguien?- preguntó de nuevo K', bastante molesto ahora. Salió del comedor, y a pesar de las advertencias, volvió a salir de la posada sin avisar a nadie.

A diferencia del día anterior, el frío había disminuido bastante y confiaba en no caer de nuevo en el mismo estado lamentable. La única razón por la que lo hacía realmente era para poder despejarse un poco y conseguir alejarse de tantas cosas que lo ponían nervioso.

…

Era en momentos como este en los que tenía que recordarse a sí mismo, con toda sinceridad, lo que lo había llevado a hacer todo lo que siempre hacía. Lo que lo había llevado a convertirse en un cazador.

Su odio por las criaturas lo comenzó todo. Él y Max habían comenzado a trabajar en eso con el fin de encontrar respuestas a una gran cantidad de preguntas que había en el aire alrededor de ellos. Whip, su hermana, estaba escondida entre todo ese concierto confuso de pensamientos, recuerdos y razones.

No era un anarquista, pero odiaba el orden, las clases sociales y las castas. Odiaba las etiquetas y los prejuicios y era quizás por eso que podía decir que le gustaba su trabajo, pues la gente no lo consideraba un ciudadano más y podía permitirse la excusa de saltarse un par de reglas con tal de cumplir. Podía decirse que tenía libertad, y eso era satisfactorio.

Siguió caminando y casi sin darse cuenta fue saliendo de la villa. Le dio curiosidad adentrarse en el bosque, aunque fuera tarde, la verdad era que poco le importaba. Mientras más lejos se alejaba del resto de la gente estaba mejor, y siempre le pasaba, fuera la misión que fuera, fuera el lugar que fuera.

El alejamiento lo llevó hasta un lugar en el que pudo sentarse y relajarse aunque fuera un poco. Respirar.

En realidad el enojo mostrado antes había sido simplemente un desahogo de muchas cosas acumuladas desde la misión anterior; casi había matado al alcalde de la ciudad en la que habían estado…porque los habían engañado. No le importaba tanto el dinero como la información.

En aquel momento se había sentido tan cerca de la verdad cuando en realidad estaban lejos, muy muy lejos. Whip, Máxima, su pasado, todo se había venido abajo y en realidad él no se encontraba de humor como para soportar semejante situación tranquilamente, de la forma en que Máx lo hacía, con tanta disposición.

Casi sin reparar en ello, se quedó dormido.

…

Ella gritaba. Él se achicaba contra la esquina de la habitación mientras escuchaba esos sonidos horribles en el pasillo de la casa, el cual no alcanzaba a ver desde el lugar en que se encontraba.

-¡Seirah!- gritaba, aferrado a una cortina mientras el mundo alrededor de él se derrumbaba. Su corazón de niño apenas podía con toda esa emoción.

El cansancio de tanto llorar y gritar lo hizo dormir. Al despertar, lo hizo porque una mano gentil, pero fría, le palpaba el rostro.

-Vamos pequeño. No te puedes quedar aquí.

Ella, su hermana, lo levantó en brazos con cuidado y se lo llevó de allí. Lo entregó y él no volvió a saber de ella.

…

K' se levantó de golpe, el sueño no había sido tan violento y largo como otras veces pero resumía lo sucedido con su hermana, como siempre. Seirah, o Whip, como también era conocida, al parecer había recibido la maldición en una cruel batalla contra una de esas criaturas.

Y K´ por raro que pareciese, ese no había sido el único suceso malo en su vida. El que le había borrado la memoria y le había dado el terrible y molesto poder que tenía también se llevaba las palmas…

Durante mucho tiempo fue un fantasma, sin consciencia de su pasado o de su futuro y ni siquiera de cómo dominar el poder que tenía, que no había pedido y que realmente no desea tener. Máxima lo encontró y lo salvó, hasta donde era posible decirlo. Y después de mucho tiempo, K' comenzó a recordar y a conseguir darle un poco de forma a su pasado, entre otras cosas, tener pistas sobre su hermana Whip.

Ella lo había entregado a un orfanatorio porque no podía hacerse cargo de él. Sabía perfectamente porqué; él no pertenecía ahora a su mundo porque ella ya no era mortal. Todo el tiempo trataba de reprimir las memorias y los pensamientos pero en situaciones como en la que se encontraba actualmente no le importaba en realidad.

Él tenía que pelear. Pelear y encontrar tantas cosas que estaban perdidas…sabía que no podía rendirse nada más.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el lugar tratando de volver a la aldea, pero antes de dar un solo paso sintió claramente la presencia de alguien tras él y a su mente volvió el sueño que había tenido la otra noche, del que se había despertado tan asustado temiendo ser una "criatura" más.

Claramente, se lo dijo a sí mismo, esta vez no se trataba de un sueño. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la sensación llegó, se fue. Bajó la guardia por un momento y continuó con su caminata.

Pero pasaron los minutos y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Tal vez fue por quedarse dormido pero había perdido por completo el rumbo, y no tenía la menor idea de a dónde tenía que dirigir sus pasos para poder regresar a la aldea.

Siguió caminando, tratando de ubicarse en la oscuridad, pero era como si todos sus sentidos e instintos de cazador desarrollados por la fuerza se hubiesen inhibido. Entonces lo supo; estaba atrapado.

Nunca le había sucedido algo así. Esta vez, se estaba enfrentando a algo mucho más poderoso que él, pero con creces. Trató de darse calor a sí mismo pero el fuego corriendo por sus venas no consiguió aplacar el frío que de repente lo envolvió. Comenzó a correr, pero sus piernas congeladas resentían cada golpe de piso a cada zancada que conseguía dar. Se golpeaba contra los arbustos y los troncos de los árboles y todo su cuerpo, igualmente entumido, se veía afectado por esto. Su energía disminuía considerablemente, después de tanto tiempo sin conseguir realmente descansar, y de tanto descuido de su parte en cuanto a su alimentación.

Era un inconsciente, sí, y era en momentos como este en los que lamentaba y maldecía su propia negligencia.

No se dio cuenta cuando pasó entre unos arbustos espinosos. Le desgarraron la ropa y rasguñaron su piel, y con horror pudo ver que comenzaba sangrar.

Todo su poder parecía haber quedado desactivado y esto lo asustó, como nunca antes. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía latir. No podía dejar que le atraparan, no.

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró ante una enorme construcción. Había salido del bosque y ahora se encontraba ante el majestuoso e imponente castillo.

De pronto, sin que él pudiera si quiera percibir de nuevo la presencia, un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo mandó al piso.

La percepción del peligro activó su poder, y aún tirado en el suelo consiguió darse la vuelta y lanzar un flamazo, el más poderoso que podía. Pero su oponente bloqueó el ataque y le soltó un golpe en la cara con lo que identificó, por un extraño brillo que alcanzó a percibir, como el mango de una pesada espada. Volvió a caer al suelo, percatándose de su sangre tiñendo la nieve de rojo. Quien lo enfrentaba, lo sujetó por el cuello y lo levantó.

No podía respirar, y poco a poco, sus músculos se fueron tensando y durmiendo, aunque no sabía si era por el frío o porque su sangre no podía correr con facilidad.

-Diana, bájalo.

La dulce y tranquila voz llegó a sus oídos. Sonaba tan ajena, tan irreal, que le sonó más como a una sentencia de muerte a pesar de su mensaje.

Efectivamente, con quien peleaba, o más bien, quien lo atacaba sin piedad, era esa mujer llamada Diana. Ella lo soltó y él cayó al piso, derrotado y cubierto de sangre.

-Kula…

-Diana, está bien. Métanlo al castillo y curen sus heridas.

-Kula, este hombre estaba merodeando el castillo- K' no se había levantado únicamente porque no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo no le respondía.

-No pasa nada. No creo que tuviera malas intenciones.

Diana gruñó de furia, pero a una señal suya un grupo de sirvientes salió del castillo. Levantaron a K', quien con gran impotencia comprobó que sus poderes no funcionaban y que él no podía mover ni los dedos de sus manos. Únicamente podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y observar a Kula, la joven que frente a él, lo veía fijamente.

Ella sonrió. K', indignado, sintió una rabia sin igual al comprobar que estaba recibiendo su lástima. Ella caminó hasta estar frente a él y tocó su rostro. La mano de la chica era fría, pero K' lo relacionó con el frío que de por sí había en el ambiente.

-Estás perdonado- susurró muy cerca de su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer.

Se alejó, le sonrió de nuevo y K' sintió otra oleada de furia recorrer su cuerpo. Pero no tuvo fuerza ni voz para arremeter como hubiera querido.

-Llévenlo dentro- ordenó Diana, y los sirvientes caminaron atrás de Kula rumbo al castillo. La chica subió por las escaleras con majestuosidad, y a K' se lo llevaron a una habitación en la planta baja. Una vez allí lo depositaron en la cama y se retiraron. Diana entró después.

-Tienes mucha suerte, niñito engreído. Pero si te atreves a volver a faltarle al respeto a Kula como en la iglesia te las verás conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir de la habitación, volteó a verle.

-No sé qué planes tenga ella para ti, pero no te consideres del todo afortunado. No me dejó matarte, aun así, hazte a la idea de que no vas a salir de aquí en mucho tiempo.

Diana salió de la habitación, dejando a K' adentro, hecho una verdadera furia.

_Continuará…_

**Y aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque bueno, no ha comenzado la acción aún, pero cuando menos ya apareció Kula :D Por alguna razón siempre me sale un K' perturbado emocionalmente, pero si nos apegamos al personaje, creo que no puede ser de otra forma. **

**Por otro lado, quiero hacer a una Kula más dueña de sí misma, aunque siga teniendo una actitud infantil quiero imaginarme un poco más de valentía y madurez de su parte. **

**Espero que esto salga bien :D saludos a todos y de nuevo gracias por pasar por aquí.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto. Espero no tardar tanto de nuevo. Besos y abrazos! **

**Atte. **

**Yereri Ashra**


End file.
